1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switch apparatus for switching displays, keyboards, and mice.
2. Description of Related Art
When a motherboard is tested, a computer with a display, a mouse, and a keyboard is required to test the motherboard. Additionally, a second computer with a display, a mouse, and a keyboard is also required to help operators to check circuit diagrams or other test files. Therefore, testing a motherboard needs two displays, two mice, and two keyboards at the same time, which is costly and occupies a lot of space.